The Best Gift in the World
by Vic92091
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes through many memories as his wife lies on a bed in St. Mungo's, giving birth to his child. Who is the mother? Read to Find Out...


_**Just a little one shot that I was thinking about… I thought it would be something sweet to write about. Its in Draco's POV so enjoy my one shot.

* * *

**_

I'm sitting here staring at the beautiful woman I call my wife, as she goes through so much pain just to give my child life. She's been so nice to me and this is the best gift she can give me. Her soft brown curls resting on her shoulders as she takes deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

It has just been about 2 years since we've gotten married. What a wonderful day that was. I can just remember it now. We were married at Hogwarts because it held so many memories for us. The Great Hall was filled with long benches for the guest and a white carpet was laid for an aisle. White roses were put on the edges of the benches and a white sash was placed along the aisle, connecting the benches with each other. A platform was set up at the front so everyone could see her and me get married. My parents weren't to happy with me getting married to someone like her but they warmed up to her about a month after our engagement. That's good. My mother says she's the daughter she never had. Smart, beautiful and understands everything she's talking about, which is also good 'cause she lost me a few times. My father said that she is like a Slytherin angel disguised as a Gryffindor. He was amazed at how she knew most of the spells to do anything. Cure wounds, cook, clean, sew, even kill… he was stunned. He was surprised when she said she actually used the killing curse. So they get along now… none of them fight.

Dumbledore did the honor of entwining us. He wore his normal purple robes with yellow moons and stars and his tall wizarding hat that matched. Harry Potter had just happened to be my best man, and my best friend. Ginny Potter was my bride's maid of honor. And 2 year olds Samantha, my cousin, was the flower girl with Daniel, her nephew, was the ring bear, as they walked down the aisle with 'Canon' playing.

Then the moment came when the doors were shut for the arrival of my bride. 'The Wedding March' started, played by Filch on the piano. I didn't even know he could play. The doors opened and my breath was taken back. At the entrance to the Great Hall stood my fiancé in a long, white dress that had belonged to her mother, who had died, along with her father, in our seventh year. Mother insisted she should wear hers, but thought it was sweet when she suggested her own mothers dress. It was a some-what Renaissance style dress. The top gave her a fair amount of cleavage and it hugged her waist nicely. It flowed down and reached the floor with no trail behind. (She said she never wanted it to drag anyways, unlike my mothers) It had transparent sleeves that were cut under her arm, giving it a perked up look. She was wearing glass shoes like in the muggle story 'Cinderella'. Those were also her mothers. It surprised me how her small, petite feet fit in something like that. She had on a long, white veil, which went to her navel. Her hair was in a messy bun and held up nicely. Short stemmed, white roses were held in her hands as she walked down the aisle, clinging to Mr. Weasley's arm. They made their way towards the platform. As Mr. Weasley lifted her hand and gave it a kiss, I felt a surge of jealousy go through me but ignored it. I took her hand in mine and we walked toward the podium in which Dumbledore stood.

"And who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do" Mr. Weasley said and sat in the front row next to Mrs. Weasley.

Then everything went blurry until the one part I heard Dumbledore say "Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss your bride."

I lifted her veil and saw the most beautiful woman in the world right before my eyes.

Our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

Now, here I sit, with my wife crashing my hand in hers as she goes through another contraction. I show no sign of pain, to ensure my wife that it will be all right.

Then more memories start to come back to me. Like in our third year when she punched me square in the nose. This pain now brings back all those memories.

Then ones when I hurt her, and when she hurt me.

Like when she went to the Yule Ball in our forth year with Viktor Krum. How I was really jealous when they danced to begin the ceremony. She looked so beautiful. Her once bushy hair was soft and silky and looked wonderful with her periwinkle dress. I was stuck with Pansy Parkinson who was begging me that whole week for me to ask her, but she was my last resort once I heard Krum was taking _her_. Pansy rarely let me sit unless we were eating or she was talking, _NON STOP_! Then at the very end, when Parkinson was gone, _she_ got mad at Weasley for being mad at her. When she was sitting by the lake, with her shoes off and her feet in the water, that was when I really realized how beautiful she was. The full moon shined on her like she was a goddess sent to Earth to tease me every time I saw her. I didn't know what came over me, but I started walking toward her as she stared at the water ahead of her. Then I sat next to her and watched as she didn't look at me but knew my presence existed.

"What is it you want, Malfoy?" she asked, calmly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine" she looked at me "Why aren't you with Parkinson?"

I shrugged "You seemed more important"

She smirked. I have never made her smile before. It was always an expression of malice that spread across her face but not this time.

"Did you enjoy the ball?" I asked.

"It was wonderful until the very end" she glared at the water "Why does Ron have to be mad at me for something like this? Viktor will be gone soon and everything will go back to normal… right?" she inquired.

"You must understand, men get jealous when they see the girl that they love with someone else. It hurt me too but I have a way of not showing anything" I said to her but then I realized what I said and looked the other way when she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"You were jealous when I went with Viktor too?" she asked.

I looked down at my feet, which were also in the water like hers, but I nodded.

"I thought you hate me" she said.

"I don't… it's just what my parents would think if they knew I loved you. They would probably make sure your dead so that my life would be miserable and hope I would move on to Parkinson. But I don't want anything bad happen to you, so they don't really know"

She nodded in understanding. "I guess you have a point there…" she looked back at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too… but from all of this, you know we can't be?"

"Yes… I know." I kissed her firmly, yet gently, on her soft lips. "After this night, we go back to the normal me-hating-you-and-you-hating-me scenario, right?"

She nodded sadly and stared back at the moon. "Might as well cherish the moment while it last…. It's beautiful tonight"

I nodded "And so is the woman sitting next to me"

That was our first real sign of showing affection. We kept it secret and never relived it until our seventh year when we were Heads. That was a wonderful year.

She always helped me if something was confusing, and was always there for me. She always had to have _some_ time with her friends so they wouldn't get suspicious of me and her. That was a good idea though because her friend Ginny was smarter than I thought for a sixth year. We were always secretive about our relationship. She had grown to be more beautiful than ever before. I was proud to say she was my girlfriend but I couldn't for the fear of her death and mine. She would always read her books as I sat and watched her in the common room we shared. The embers lit her face as she smiled. You could say that it would have made her hot, literally, but I was thinking of a different kind of hot spelled with two T's.

That led to our engagement. It was two years after Hogwarts had ended when her and I were finally engaged, where we had a huge situation. Two words: my parents.

It was not long before they found out since it was in the _Daily Prophet_ most of the time.

"_The Malfoy Heir is Engaged!"_ I remember the title said.

The whole article was about me and her. She cut it out and laminated it so it would stay in perfect condition forever. My parents weren't too happy. The first time they met her, they didn't like her. But it eventually ended. The ice was broken. Like I said before, it was about a month after the engagement.

My mother had told us to come on a Saturday to discuss the wedding plans. My fiancé was terrified to go again to The Malfoy Manor, thinking it was just a trap so she would be killed. But I ensured her that my parents wouldn't do anything like that with me there.

It turned out to be just as my mother had said it was. There were magazines, both muggle and magical, that she had lying on a table. We, including my father, had looked through them all and discussed on what we wanted. The plans were made, items were ordered, and everything was set up for what we were going to use for the wedding.

My parents had taken us out to dinner for a celebration.

They told us about what was to be expected for the wedding such as our blood being entwined due to a Malfoy contract forbidding any Malfoy to divorce their spouse. We had no intentions on doing so but it was good to know why my mother never divorced my father. But they always seemed in love after a fight. They also told us about how, no matter what, the first child is a son. I never really noticed that until then that every Malfoy family before me, they always had a son. My father, my grandfather, my great-grandfather. They were all married to pureblood women. But that stopped at me when I chose to marry a supposed-to-be muggle-born but it was a good choice when we found out she was actually the last decedent of Salazar Slytherin. She was apparently Voldemort's cousin's child that got adopted. So technically, the Dark Lord is Uncle Tom to her but she never got to know him because Potter killed him the year after Hogwarts ended. So then I was marrying a pureblood but didn't even know it until my father figured it out. But it still didn't matter. She was still different in her own way and I love her for that.

Now here I am. Sitting in a chair next to a bed in St. Mungo's Hospital waiting for the next Malfoy to be born. I watch as she goes through all the pain just to give my child life. Then the last and final contraction came and it was time for the next Malfoy to come into the world.

A great deal of pain for her and me, since she was still crashing my hand, which is purple at the moment.

"Push" said the healer and she did as she was told.

I didn't care about my hand at all and I just tried to sooth her through it all.

"Come on, you can do it" I kept telling her.

Ginny Potter, who you could clearly see was pregnant, was standing next to her looking down at where the healer was and then she yelled "I can see the head!"

The sweat dripped down her face and she turned red when she kept pushing from holding her breath.

"Just one more" the healer said.

I smiled with joy. I was going to see a child come to the world and that child just happened to be mine.

She pushed with the last bit of energy she had and then there was silence for a second before crying was heard and she sighed with relief and laid back down, releasing my hand in the process.

She took deep breaths as she lied there; eyes closed, and seemed to be concentrating.

"Sir?" the healer got my attention "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

I nodded and tapped my wand on the cord and watched at it split to separate my child from his mother.

The healer gave the baby to another healer who took him to be cleaned.

I watched as my wife came into focus and Ginny went and looked at the baby.

"I can't wait till mine is born" she said as she gazed at my son and put a hand on her stomach. "They're so cute!"

The healer was cleaning our baby as I stared at my wife and said, "We did it… he's fine"

She smiled at me as I held her hand. I kissed her forehead as she looked at me with the same smile I saw back in forth year after the Yule Ball.

The healer came with our son wrapped in a soft small blanket and handed him to my wife. She glanced down at him. "He's beautiful"

He had my blonde hair and gray eyes, but had her nose, and ears. If you didn't know the mother, you could have said he was a spinning image of me only as a baby.

She smiled down at him. "Congratulations" said a healer who helped with the delivery but wasn't the main healer. "What are you calling him?"

Hermione smiled "Brandon Draco Malfoy" she said as the healer scribbled the name in nice cursive on his birth certificate.

"Want to hold him?" Hermione asked, and I nodded.

I took Brandon in my hands and held him close. "He's so small"

"He's average" said the healer as she tapped her wand on the birth certificate and laminated it.

Hermione nodded as I stared at our child once more

I looked at her and smiled "Thank you"

She looked puzzled and questioned "For what?"

Simple answer really "For everything. For my life, your love, and a child of our own"

* * *

**_That's all for my little one shot here… I thought it would be cute to write about something like this. I'm pretty sure you all realized whom the mother was when I talked about the Yule Ball and her hair and stuff like that. I tried to make it obvious but I didn't like naming her just yet until the end. Make sure you review and I hoped you like my story._**


End file.
